


Broken Armor

by Kalua



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kanej - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Inej had been out at sea for a while now. But today, she'd return; Kaz could feel it. And, of course, he couldn't let his Wraith wait for too long...
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 25





	Broken Armor

The wind tugged at Kaz’ hair as he watched the port. She’d return today; he could feel it long before he saw the sails of her ship, just like he’d sensed her presence whenever she had shadowed him as his Wraith. So far, his sense had been infallible, and he’d been waiting here every time she’d returned to Ketterdam.

The faintest hint of a smile twitched on Kaz’ lips as he made his way down to the docks. He slid the gloves off, and shivered when the cold breeze hit his bare fingers.

But he’d bear it. Inej had made her terms clear, and Kaz was all too eager to accept them. The Bastard of the Barrel would drop his armor for the Wraith, and none other.

Inej spotted him in an instant. Kaz could see her eyes drop to his hands, and her smile widened when she saw them bare. Even if it were for nothing else, her smile would make it worth it every time.

She stopped right in front of him, and Kaz hesitated for only a moment before he laid his hand on her cheek, just like she’d done all those weeks age in the Ice Court, the first time he’d tried to allow Inej into his armor. Back then, he’d barely been able to stop himself from flinching away. But he’d fight himself, his weakness, as often as he had to. For her.

Kaz’ muscles stiffened, the cold water was all around him again. He swallowed and focused on Inej’s eyes, on how the sunlight shone on her hair, and the cold subsided. It was getting easier, the water withdrawing faster every time. He could win this fight.

Kaz unclenched his jaw and took another step towards Inej, the distance between them almost nonexistent now.

“Kaz…” Inej’s voice pulled him back before the wave could hit him at all. Her hand cupped the one he’d laid on her cheek, her eyes never leaving his face.

His heart was racing already, but he leaned down anyway. The last time he tried, he’d barely managed to let his lips ghost over her neck. He’d do better this time.

Kaz could hear Inej’s breath go faster as the distance between them grew smaller. Time seemed to slow down. Soon, Kaz could feel Inej’s breath on his face, and the heat radiating from her lips.

He closed his eyes, and the water took him.

Kaz stumbled back, panting, angry—at himself for his weakness, at Pekka Rollins for causing it, maybe even at Inej for making him feel it time and time again. He muttered a curse under his breath before he managed to focus on Inej’s voice again, a warm ray of sunlight finding its way down into the cold ocean.

Finally, Kaz’ vision cleared. He was still on the docks, standing under Ketterdam’s grey skies, Inej by his side. If she was disappointed, or even resented him for wasting her time, she didn’t show it. She didn’t say anything, either, and for that he was thankful; the Bastard of the Barrel wanted nobody’s pity.

“It’s been a while,” Inej said and stepped next to him.

Kaz brushed an invisible speck of dust off his sleeve. “Did you find some slavers to haunt?”

“I did. How have things been for you?” Inej hesitated for a second, then gently took Kaz’ hand.

The water splashed against Kaz’ feet, but Inej’s hand was warm in his. Alive. “Well, I’ve managed to thin out my competition quite a bit. I’d almost miss the challenge if it didn’t make my life so much easier.”

For Inej, Kaz would brave the water time and time again, if she let him. He’d manage to kiss her. Kaz had helped her find a ship, her parents, and her freedom—but there was one more gift he needed to give her. Kaz without his armor, as she’d asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I ended up here... I originally shipped Inej and Jesper, but Leigh Bardugo is apparently so good she can convince me to ship canon ships instead of my original ones... I'm impressed... And also very very soft for Kanej T_T


End file.
